


Обыкновенная

by Kimatoy



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: В мыслях у каждого ребенка есть его собственная страна Нет-И-Не-Будет, и иногда эта страна называется Нарнией.





	Обыкновенная

— Мама! Джейн улетела в страну Нет-и-Не-Будет! — Венди врывается в дом миссис Дарлинг, швыряет перчатки на тумбочку в холле, кричит, как совершенно не пристало замужней женщине ее лет. Миссис Дарлинг выходит в холл, сочувственно смотрит на дочь, обнимает ее за плечи, уводит в кухню. Заваривает черный чай, такой крепкий, что кажется, скрипит на зубах.

— Питер снова прилетел, и раз я выросла, и он не смог забрать меня, то забрал Джейн, — говорит Венди через несколько минут чуть тише и спокойнее. — Джейн обещала вернуться через неделю, но…

Миссис Дарлинг молчит. Она хорошо помнит, чего ей стоили отлучки дочери в страну Нет-и-Не-Будет, и знает: нет таких слов, которые могут успокоить в сердце матери тревоги за ее детей. Миссис Дарлинг думает, медленно размешивает сахар в чае, потом так же медленно пьет его, разливает по чашкам новую порцию, пока не понимает, что же она может сказать Венди.

— Я чуть не сошла с ума, когда приводила твои мысли в порядок и увидела в них имя “Питер”, — начинает она.

— Вы с папой тоже боялись, что мы не вернемся?

— Мы не знали что вы улетели. Но я говорю про то, что произошло до вашего отлета. Однажды вечером я приводила в порядок твои мысли. Твои, Майкла, Джона, как это делают все хорошие матери. И увидела в них имя “Питер”, но у тебя не было знакомых мальчиков с таким именем… — миссис Дарлинг внимательно смотрит на дочь и понимает: она не может рассказать эту историю. Не сейчас, во всяком случае. Венди не поймет. А если и поймет — не успокоится, а ей нужно именно спокойствие. Поэтому миссис Дарлинг осекается и продолжает говорить совсем про другое: — Знаешь, дорогая, все истории про страну Нет-и-Не-Будет позже обязательно становятся сказками. И у каждого человека или существа в этих сказках своя роль. Двое моих знакомых рассказывали своим детям сказки обо мне. Один сказал детям, что я дура и предала свой детский мир. Второй — что презирает меня.

— О чем ты, мама? — Венди резко ставит чашку на блюдце.

— О том, что сказка, где ты была главной героиней, закончилась. Ты, Джон, Майкл — вы все побывали в своей волшебной стране и, к счастью, вернулись и повзрослели. Теперь начинается совсем другая сказка, в которой тебе предстоит сидеть у открытого окна и сходить с ума от беспокойства. И какой-нибудь сказочник потом об этом вскользь упомянет: как ты ждала, как не спала ночей. Скажи спасибо, что ты знаешь, где твоя дочь.

— Прости, — Венди опускает глаза, стискивает руки. — Мы тогда не думали…

— Конечно, — легко соглашается миссис Дарлинг. — На то вы и были детьми, чтобы не думать о чувствах родителей.

— Джейн пообещала, что вернется.

— Значит вернется. И повторю: ты знаешь, где и с кем она, ты знаешь, что там происходит. Ты все равно будешь волноваться, но не сходи с ума.

Когда успокоившаяся Венди уходит, миссис Дарлинг замечает, что дочь забыла на столике перчатки. Она их расправляет, аккуратно складывает, чтобы отдать позже, и идет наверх, в спальню. Там все как всегда: двуспальная кровать, которая кажется миссис Дарлинг слишком большой после смерти мистера Дарлинга, туалетный столик с зеркалом и дубовый комод, который она купила после того, как Венди в первый раз вернулась из страны Нет-и-Не-Будет — гардеробный шкаф пришлось отдать детям. В нижнем ящике комода аккуратно сложенные лежат платье, в котором Венди летала на остров, и цилиндр Джона, и ночная рубашка Майкла. Под ними — фотоальбом в обложке из затертого полинялого бархата. Миссис Дарлинг берет альбом, открывает на первой странице. Со старой нечеткой фотографии на нее, улыбаясь, смотрят ее родители, четверть века назад ставшие ненужными декорациями в сказке про волшебную страну. Миссис Дарлинг сейчас как никогда рада, что Венди судьба ненужной декорации не грозит.

 

Семья Дарлингов была счастливой семьей, насколько это было возможно в их обстоятельствах. Дом в Лондоне, устойчивое положение в обществе, верные супруги, трое прекрасных детей. Миссис Дарлинг была хорошей матерью, и как все хорошие матери, после того, как дети засыпали, наводила порядок в их мыслях.

В мыслях каждого из детей миссис Дарлинг была своя воображаемая страна: Джон жил в перевернутой лодке, Майкл — в вигваме, а Венди — в шалаше, и к тому же у нее был ручной волк. То, что у ее детей были разные страны Нет-и-Не-Будет, успокаивало миссис Дарлинг. Но со временем она стала все чаще натыкаться в мыслях детей на непонятные слова, и самым удручающим было слово “Питер”. Если бы оно появилось только в мыслях у Венди, миссис Дарлинг только бы слегка улыбнулась — девочки неизбежно рано или поздно начинают думать о мальчиках. Но это же имя постоянно попадалось в мыслях Джона и Майкла. Однажды она решилась обсудить это с Венди.

— Питер очень заносчивый, — признала Венди со вздохом.

— Но кто он, доченька?

— Он просто Питер Пэн, мамочка. Ты ведь знаешь.

“Ты ведь знаешь”. Миссис Дарлинг пыталась вспомнить знакомого Питера, но все те Питеры, что приходили на ум, никак не могли поселиться в мыслях ее детей. Нечего там было делать ни Питеру Олдрижду, к которому Дарлингов пригласили на ужин в четверг, ни Питеру Ларкинзу, молочнику, ни Питеру Моллигану, коллеге мистера Дарлинга, ни Питеру Далтону из скобяной лавки. Но потом, мысленно забравшись на добрую дюжину лет назад в прошлое, она вдруг вспомнила Питера. Того, о котором столько лет не позволяла себе думать. С проклятого сорок девятого года, напрочь изменившего ее жизнь. Каким образом ей удалось тогда не сойти с ума и заставить себя жить дальше? И вот теперь Питер снова появился в ее жизни. В жизни ее дочери.

Миссис Дарлинг вечерами рассказывала детям сказки и пыталась прикинуть, сколько им с мистером Дарлингом осталось жить. Мужу миссис Дарлинг ничего не сказала. Молчала она и тогда, когда он ездил на работу в собачьей будке, сходила с ума вместе с ним, сидела у открытого окна, пела колыбельные пустым кроватям, но молчала.

Венди, Джон и Майкл вернулись и вернулись не одни: вместе с ними в дом Дарлингов зашли шестеро потерянных мальчишек. Миссис Дарлинг была готова усыновить их всех, лишь бы ее собственные дети никогда больше не исчезали. И в тот же вечер лицом к лицу столкнулась с Питером. С невероятным облегчением убедилась: это не тот Питер, совсем другой. Летающий мальчишка говорил, что знает миссис Дарлинг, и она подыграла ему — пусть. Это был другой Питер.

Тот Питер, ее Питер, так навсегда и остался в стране их детской игры.

Тот вечер выдался суматошным: надо было накормить и уложить спать девять детей, и каждому рассказать сказку и подоткнуть одеяло, надо было успокоить мистера Дарлинга, в ужасе сидевшего над денежными расчетами, поговорить с Нэной, которая металась между детьми.

Ночью миссис Дарлинг долго не могла уснуть. Она вспоминала и пыталась найти общие черты в лицах двух Питеров. Не находила. Когда она наконец уснула, ей приснился лев. Но не тот лев, что от века был охранником веры, другой: дьявол, лев рыкающий, пожирающий христиан, из чьей пасти только Иисус может спасти. В глубине глотки миссис Дарлинг видела иной мир, горевший в огне, темный, ледяной и мрачный. “Так вот ты кто на самом деле, — сказала она во сне, прикасаясь к гриве льва. — Изгоняю тебя, дух всякой нечистоты, именем и добродетелью Господа нашего Иисуса Христа, искоренись и беги”. Лев взрыкнул еще раз и исчез. “Она — предательница”, — услышала миссис Дарлинг полузабытый мужской голос. “Она всегда выглядит так, будто ей хочется поскорее стать взрослой”, — со вздохом сказал другой голос. “Да, — с гордостью ответила миссис Дарлинг, — я стала взрослой, у меня дочь и двое сыновей, а вы пошли прямо в пасть ко льву”. Голоса говорили и говорили, придумывали все новые и новые обвинения. “Из-за вас погибли наши родители”, — сказала голосам миссис Дарлинг и проснулась.

Утром она проводила мистера Дарлинга в контору, написала несколько писем, сходила с мальчишками в город — надо было уладить вопросы с усыновлением, пристроить их в школу, купить им новую одежду. К вечеру она совершенно выдохлась, но все не могла перестать думать о голосах, обвинивших ее в предательстве.

Она помнила, как вышла замуж: она была прелестной девушкой, ей было двадцать два, и ее жизнь уже год как была полностью разрушена. После гибели родителей, братьев и сестры, она оказалась владелицей дома в центре Лондона и небольших сбережений, которых еле-еле хватало, чтобы платить налоги и содержать жилье в нормальном состоянии. Ей удалось найти место учительницы в пансионе для девочек, а дом сдать, и это позволило ей жить как раньше, не подсчитывая каждый пенни. К молоденькой учительнице хотели посвататься многие, но только у Джорджа хватило ума и наглости не дожидаться конца жесткого траура.

Траур ей держать не нравилось. Ада хватало внутри, чтобы еще и терпеть необходимость демонстрировать его на публике. За год до свадьбы, в двадцать один, ей пришлось опознавать тела погибших родителей, братьев и сестры. Смерть в железнодорожной катастрофе ужасна, и даже в ночь перед свадьбой ее мучали кошмары. В них к ней приходил лев. Говорил ей: “Если ты снова поверишь в меня, тебе будет даровано прощение, ты сможешь войти за своими братьями и сестрой в мой мир света и добра”. “Папа и мама тоже там?” — спрашивала она. “Они никогда не верили в меня, и потому я не могу даровать им такой милости”, — отвечал он величественно. “Лишь Господь может даровать прощение, и только в него я верую”, — отвечала она, отворачиваясь от льва.

По утрам она думала — сердце у нее не выдержит.

Она старалась забыть детские игры, в которых были лев и колдунья, оборотни и великие битвы, ведь давно поняла: детство надо оставлять позади. Еще до игр в волшебную страну, у нее была подруга Мэри,с которой они увлеченно играли в семьи игрушечными зверями, и это тоже было очень и очень серьезно. Но если бы Мэри позвала ее, взрослую женщину, похоронившую всю семью, снова всерьез оживлять плюшевых зверей… Впрочем, Мэри тоже повзрослела, и ничего кроме сентиментальной ностальгии те игры у нее не вызывали. И лев во снах, звавший поверить в него, звавший назад в детскую игру, когда ее родители, братья и сестра упокоились на Хайгейтском кладбище, был лишь ночным кошмаром. Кошмаром, утверждавшим, что смерть ее родителей была всего лишь сопутствующим ущербом, необходимым, чтобы другие могли счастливо жить в Нарнии.

Когда Венди, Джон и Майкл вернулись из страны Нет-и-Не-Будет, миссис Дарлинг боялась до судорог в пальцах, что однажды и она сама, и ее муж тоже могут стать таким сопутствующим ущербом. Обошлось. И Венди, и Джон, и Майкл, и все шестеро усыновленных потерянных мальчиков, решили стать самыми обыкновенными людьми, которые взрослеют и начинают смотреть на мир иначе.

 

Сьюзен Дарлинг, уже много лет как не Певенси, листает фотоальбом, смотрит на лица родителей, Питера, Эдмунда, Люси. Ее внучка Джейн улетела в страну Нет-и-Не-Будет. Джейн обязательно вернется, а следующей весной улетит опять, чтобы сделать в домике Питера уборку. А потом она повзрослеет и станет гораздо больше внимания обращать на нейлоновые чулки, помаду и приглашения в гости, чем на детские игры, а еще позже она выйдет замуж, и у нее тоже родится дочка, которая тоже будет улетать каждую весну. Но никогда и никто больше не попадет в Нарнию, никто не погибнет, чтобы так и не повзрослевшие дети пришли туда. Никого не пожрет лев, запрещающий людям жить так, как заповедано Господом: взрослея и заводя собственных детей.


End file.
